Unpredictable Urges
by VicissitudesOfFate.19
Summary: Feelings are the things Natsume can't control...especially around her..What will happen if these feeling attack him so sudden.?  My first ever fanfic..
1. Unexpectedly

o.0 Mikan

It was another day from Alice Academy. Mikan, whose currently in the third year of high school, has gotten quite a good image. From a no star when she was a transferee now has two. Though she had already have quite the reputation, she still feels like she doesn't belong. All was she can feel was the love of her friends; Hotaru, Imai, Ruka and many more. Though she knew it was enough for her still she's waiting for one person she wanted to love her the most. A person whom she feels is going to make her feel the heaven and hell at the same time. Whose going to make her beg just to be with him. Whose going to make her life complete. She sighed. She knew it was all just a dream and it will stay forever as a dream. The bell rang and it was time for class. She knew she'll have to face him no matter what. But it is her greatest fear. She don't know but when she sees him, it felt like her temperatures rising. His crimson eyes makes her knees turn to jelly. His body makes her feel a tingling sensation that sometimes led to sexual fantasies. Before she could even go to the door, a hand stopped her. She turned to look who was it and there and then her breath congeal. Her heart stopped beating and was shock to see whose hand was it. It was him. Natsume. Her mortal enemy whom she have feelings to.

o.0 Natsume

He walked at a leisurely pace right after the bell rang. Natsume, a senior who is also the major snob of the school decided to join the class. He stopped short when he noticed Mikan who was walking through the corridor to go to class as well. He can't describe the feeling but he has the urge to stop her right there and then and take her somewhere else private. It was always that feeling that troubles him the most. Where he feels vulnerable whenever he sees her. The feeling that starts with the letter 'L'. Lust. Mikan isn't a part of the popular girls and is not known to be perky but it seems that her innocence makes him thirst for her. He admit that it's been a while since he started feeling those things towards Mikan but he's proud to tell that he never lost control. He took a glimpse of her face and saw her blush. He's sure there was something in her mind that cannot be denied. Heat started to crawl up his body. He tried to resist. He's been avoiding this thing for almost two years but now seems to be the end of control. He walked faster and raised his hands to stop her. She turned to look at him and was frozen for a second, shock across her face. "Come with me." He reached her hands and they began to run until they've reached the storage room. Panting, both uttered no word. Minutes passed when Mikan spoke. "What are we doing here?" He didn't reply. "Natsu-"he broke her off with a kiss. A very harsh one. Mikan tried to break free but he embraced her tight. Tears started to form her eyes. As soon as Natsume saw her tears, he became gentle. Loosening his hold, he slowly caressed her body. Touching everything. Mikan gasp when he touched her breast and began to knead it. One by one he unbuttoned her revealing the curves of her body. His erection rising, Natsume took her bra off and licked her peak. Mikan moaned as the heat form inside her. She knew this is wrong but gosh, it feels good. Knowing she's doing it with Natsume made her feel safe. "Ahh.."she groaned when his lips left her breast yet moaned as she felt his tongue played with her womanhood. "Hmm..Nat-su-me…"he started taking his pants down. No alarm rising inside Mikan. all she could feel was nervous and anxiety. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle. " he said when he noticed her eyes with fear. She tried to calmed down as soon as he went inside her. Pain strucked Mikan. Gripped his hair tigtht o let him know she was hurting. His lips met hers. He tried to ease her pain. Slowly, he entered and later on moved back and forth. Gentle at first but became faster and faster as it goes by. Moans and groans flooded the room. "Ahhhh….. Natsu-me. I'm cumm-ing!"Mikan shuddered as she came. Natsume came too. Both fell down with exhaustion. No one said a word. Minutes passed. Breathings are in normal conditions. Mikan yawned and later on drifted to sleep leaving Natsume watching her.


	2. Suppressed feelings

Uhm…Hi Guys…. After ten years….I already updated my fanfic….I sure am glad to find out that my first ever fanfic was a success….Some members liked it even though I wasn't really focused when I wrote that so I figured no one will like it but I was wrong…haha…Well, those who like my first one..I sure hope you'll like my second chapter…

o.0 Natsume

No one said a word. Minutes passed. Breathings are in normal conditions. Mikan yawned and later on drifted to sleep leaving Natsume watching her. He sighed. Looked at her for a moment before he got up to put back his clothes. He glanced at his watch. It was already time for his second class. He was planning on attending when he saw Mikan's body lying on a stacked clothes. Blouse unbuttoned, her underwear in between her legs, her skirt misplaced stopped Natsume. It was so not him to just leave her there. One by one, he button her blouse, fixed her skirt without having to wake her. His lips lifted involuntary making a smirk. Sweet, sweet Mikan became his first. How he wish he was also her first one. Hmmm, by the looks of her face earlier, no doubt he was her first.

There was a slight noise outside. He froze. The doorknob was being turned. Instinctly, he lifted Mikan,carried her things and jumped from the window. They landed on the floor silently. He took a glimpse of the room where they're from. Thankfully, no one noticed them. He started to run to the one place he knew no one would find them. His room.

o.0 Mikan

She opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked around to see where she is. She started to panic. Boxers, messy things, pants. polo. This room is owned by a man! But who the heck? Could he be-? She started to remember the things that happened earlier. _Natsume!_ She gasped. Blood rushed to her face as she remembered. She slapped herself wishing for it to be all gone but that memory was so strong and memorable. It was her first time and she was thankful that it was Natsume. How she hoped that one time to repeat.

The bathroom door opened and there emerged the undescribable Natsume. He looked hot and fresh in just boxers. Water dripping all over his body. Her eyes can't seem to take off. She just realized how dumb she looked when Natsume snapped his finger.

"What's up, polka?" he said teasefully. She blushed red taking her eyes off her body. She stammered like a fool.

"Wh-why am I-I-he-re?"

He started drying himself with a towel. "I couldn't leave you with your blouse unbuttoned and you were so asleep I didn't want to wake you up."

She didn't say anything. Moments of silence filled the room. "Uhm…About what happened earlier…If you want to forget about it, that's fine with me. You don't need to worry."she looked up to see his reaction. His face is expressionless as he stared at her. Making eye-to-eye contact. Slowly, he crawled to the bed closer and closer to her face.

"Scared eh,polka?"He started to nibble her earlobe. His hands caressing her collarbone. Heat rushed over Mikan. "If I were to be honest, I wouldn't want to forget what happened to us earlier. Besides, forgetting it is impossible. I remember how it went. First-"his lips suddenly crushed her. Tongue played inside. Moan escape her lips and she groaned when Natsume broke off the kiss. "Second, you get undressed."he began to remove all her clothes leaving her red bra. "Third,- "he sucked on her breast alternately like a hungry hippo.

"Hmmm…Natsume."her eyes closed, something built inside her. His lips travelled down. Down to her womanhood. He licked the most sensitive part. "Aaahh…"she moaned. He played his tongue inside her. She felt her orgasm rising.

".-me. Ooohhh…"she came at Natsume's face. She felt him sucking all her juices inside.

"Have a taste."he sais as he kissed her gently. She tasted herself and was astonished that she taste good. He broke off. No one talked. Just a full silence.

Minutes later, someone knocked at the door. They froze. "Natsume." a voice called. It was Ruka. Natsume turned to Mikan. "Get dressed." She obliged politely."I'll talk to Ruka and lure him away. Find a way to get out of here." Confused, Mikan nodded.

Natsume opened the door, greeted Ruka and tried his best to make Ruka not notice Mikan. mikan. on the other hand, began to leave the room but she know that sh'ell be leaving with a sadness in her heart.

so, there you go. my second Chapter. Review please…I hope you enjoyed reading. [reDwOlF'19}


	3. Emerging Suspicions

Chapter-3 Emerging suspicions

o.0 Natsume

Natsume opened the door, greeted Ruka and tried his best to make Ruka not notice Mikan. He wouldn't want his friend to know what has been going on between him and Mikan. As usual, he greeted Ruka with his known poker-face.

"What are you doing here? 'You need anything?" he asked casually.

Ruka shook his head. "It's nothing. It's just that I was wondering why you were not in class?"

"Nothing. I just I don't like to attend. Why?"

"It's nothing, actually. But, earlier, I saw Hotaru asking Narumi-sensei where Mikan might be. It was just then that I realized that Mikan was missing too."

"So?"he prodded. Ruka just shrugged. Grin drawn across his face. He knew he and Mikan was up to something. He opened his mouth to say something but Ruka already turned his back leaving him with wide eyes.

He entered his room and was surprised to see that Mikan wasn't there anymore. _I guess she managed to escape. But how? _He groaned. He's starting to worry. _Wait,- what? Worry? When did I start to worry about a person? _He shook his head as he felt a new feeling. _What is going on?.._

o.0 Ruka

Ruka's mind began to wonder as he started to suspect about Mikan and Natsume. He knew there was something going on especially when he noticed how Natsume sometimes look at Mikan. He knew it was desire. Those two may quarrel but underneath the mocking, teasing, blabber mouthing and irritated faces, all of that is just a shield of what they really feel. Those two are filled with too much pride especially Natsume. He'd prefer to go to hell than admit his weaknesses to others.

He chuckled as he remembered the face of Natsume earlier. That one mistake made his suspicions stronger. He just needed to consult to Hotaru.

o.0 Mikan

She didn't know how she did it but she did. She jumped out of Natsume's window and landed perfectly. Well, not perfectly as she noticed a little bruise on her right arm. She stood up and started to walk away. She had to get rid of the memories that happened earlier. It was nothing. It was just a connection of their bodies with no feelings at all. _No feelings at all, Mikan?_She chuckled as she tried to convince herself not to cry. Thinking of possibilities about her and Natsume is a bad idea.

She sighed. She knew she'd missed his groans. His caress. His lips all over her body. If only he was hers. If only.

"Mikan?"a voice called. Mikan tilted her head up to see Hotaru. She smiled.

"Hotaru."

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry. I've cut class."

"Why?"

"Uhm..—I don't feel like attending." Hotaru's eyes turned thin. Later, her face became normal again. She walked passed her. Hotaru followed her silently. 

o.0 Hotaru

"Uhm..—I don't feel like attending."Hotaru's eyebrows creased. There is something going on here. She started to retain information of Natsume's reply to Ruka when Ruka talked to her. She tried to think. of the reasons. She knew Mikan well. She wouldn't cut class if it wasn't important or If there's an accident. But those reason lead to something. And that something is what she's going to find out.

Chapter 3's is already done…..hoped you like it… say, who wants hotaru and ruka to have a love story? Just mention it to your reviews…THANKS!


	4. Confusions and Complications

Chapter-4 Confusions and Complications

o.0 Mikan

Mikan has been trying to avoid Natsume for weeks now. It was kind of difficult for her especially when Natsume sometimes tries to talk to her. Fortunately, situations help her to run away. She's been crying hard for the past days. _Agony, the perfect word to described what she feels everytime she thought of him. _

_Knowing, they had sex twice yet his feelings remained. Cold as ever. She knew that all what he wanted was that. Just a connection of their body. What he felt for her was lust. Pure lust. She can see it in his eyes. It wasn't desire. Not love. Just lust. Damn the word. Damn him._

_Well, she's not surprised. A man like Natsume would never ever love him. Who would? A simple and numb nuts Mikan whose only power's Nullification while other girls have Divination, teleportation, and other sh*ts. Damn Nullification. Damn those girls. Damn the world. Why does it have to be this way? Why can't everyone have a happy ending? Why do we have to feel this sh*t!_

_She can't really blame him. Why? There wasn't even a moment where she gave a hint about liking him. Whenever he came into the room, all she does is to talk to anyone. Avoiding his stare. His glance. Avoiding him. Avoiding herself to shout the three words she'd been wanting to free from her chest. Three words that would certainly change her whole life. _

o.0 Natsume

_. Damn!_He crumpled the paper he's been holding._ He's been uneasy for weeks. He can't talk to Mikan. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. He doesn't even know what he's doing and what has he done. He can't talk to anybody. It would be embarrassing to tell others about his situation. But sh*t, he's going crazy. He have to find a way. He have to talk to Mikan. He needed her. Badly. He wanted her. Only her. Nobody else. There it was again. That need. Need he can't explain. Can't stop. Irrevocably flowing inside him. _

_The question is, is it just a need? Does he want her only for sex? No. There's something else. Something he, again, can't explain. A thing he, himself, can't accept feel such things. _

He groaned. _Why does things have to be complicated? Why does it always have to be hard for him? Why?_ He scoffed. _Yeah, right. Like, there were things given for him easily. Without complications. Without regrets. Without sacrifices._

_F*ck._ He stormed out the room, ignoring the people who looked at his notebook which is now burning from fire.

o.0 Mikan

She really needs to calm herself. She can't concentrate on her lessons. Their exams are nearing. She had not yet studied. _Mikan, be yourself.._She walked down the corridor gradually. Stopped abruptly when a hard object blocked her way. She looked up to see who it was and a pair of crimson eyes burning with flame greeted her. _Uh-oh. This is not good._ She tried to escape him once more but she was caught off guard.

"Come with me. And don't even think about running away." again, a cold voice as ever. She was stunned and mind strucked. No utter of complain escaped her lips. She can't utter any word or the place will be burning. She knew Natsume. One mistake and you'll regret it.

o.0 Hotaru

Her forehead creased when Mikan and Natsume caught her eye. _Why would Natsume talk to Mikan? And why is his eyes blazing with fire?_She watched them carefully. Her eyebrows creased._I have to see this._She followed them silently. Acting normal, no one noticed her.

o.0 Ruka

_What is Hotaru up to?_He thought. Seeing her follow Mikan and Natsume, he knew she was up to something. Question is, what could it be?

Dyaran!..longer than before…..Is it emotional?...Do svidanya! [redwolf.19]…Next up..Confessions..


	5. Confessions

OMG. Chapter 5! I can't believe I'll reached this far but still, I did. Yes!Voting's still not closed. Hotaru and Ruka love story? Like. Dislike.

Thank you for all the reviews, ArielLuna, Iris Petals, Meteor light and my other reviewers…I'm sorry for disappointing some readers..please tell me ur complains..

Thank you for people who include my stories in their Alerts..

Chapter 5 Confessions

o.0 Natsume

"Come with me. And don't think about even think about running away." he ordered coldly. Reached her arms and dragged her outside the building. At last, he finally found her yet until now he doesn't know what to say. He led her to the forest. Concentrated and find out if someone followed them. He can't feel any. He turned to Mikan.

"You've been avoiding me."it was more of a fact than a question. Silence. No reply. He looked at her. She had her head bowed down. Fingers intertwined at the back. He noticed them trembling. Frantically, he reached for it. He was right. It was. He lifted her chin. Lips trembling, parted a little. He lofted her hand up. There, his eye caught a small bruise. Her temperature rising.

"Where is this from?"he asked. Panic in his voice. Thinking someone hurt her, he would kill him. No one can hurt Mikan. No one. She just shook her head. "Where is this from, Mikan?"she shuddered as his voice startled her. He swallowed hard. His grip loosed. Slowly, he cupped her head. Tilted it and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. He started nibbling it and was glad when she kissed back. He parted to breathe and looked at her.

"Where'd you get this?"he asked in a calm voice. He saw her swallowed.

"I g-got this a-after I jumped from y-your window."his jaw clenched. Now he regrets pushing her away. He won't do that again. Never again. Waters formed in his eyes. He encircled his arms around her.

"I-I'm sorry."at last. He was able to say it. Those two words. Now all that is left is the remaining three words. But how? Could he say it?

"Natsume. It's okay. It's just a scratch."

"No!"a scratch. It was more than that. He knew he have hurt her."No."he buried his face in her neck.

"N-nat-su-me."her voice seemed trembling. She tried to break free but he stayed there.

"Mikan, please. Let's just stay here for a little while."and so they did. After a while, he looked at her. Their gazes locked. His gaze dropped to her lips. Looked at her with desire. Gaze switched to nibble made by his lips. He tasted it slowly, taking his time.

He then broke the kiss later for them to get some air. In between breaths, caressed her soft cheeks and said, "I love you, Mikan."

She seemed stunned. He just smiled lightly. Her lips parted tempted him to taste more but he stopped himself. It was his time to confess. "I love you, Mikan. I always have. Since the very first day you came into our class. I knew there was something different inside you. But I tried to suppress it, thinking what you'll react when you knew about my past. I knew you'll hate me but now I don't care. I love you, Mikan. That's all it is now."he sighed.

"That felt better."he chuckled. It really does. "Okay, enough of this, let's go back. Hotaru might be looking for you already."he reached her hand. Though his confession felt better, without having Mikan on his side was even worse. His heart bled. Bled for her. He started to walk slowly. Mikan seems to still be in shock. He can't blame her. Who could? It was his fault. His fault

o.0 Mikan

She was taken off-guard. Her mind appears to have not processed yet what had happened. Her mind wandered after that mind-blowing kiss and that confession. It was a different Natsume she saw. She looked at him from behind. He was wrong. She would never hate him for his past. Why would she? It's all in the past. Natsume loves her. He loves her and now she couldn't think of any but to also say what she felt.

"Natsume, I-"she choked out. They stopped. His back facing her. "I-I love you, too."his head turned immediately.

"What did you say?"wide eyes, he looked at her in shock. Jaw dropped, he swallowed silently.

"I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!"she ran towards him. Embraced him tightly, wishing him to be with her just like that, together forever. Her wish came true when he encircled his arms and hugged her even tighter.

"I love you, Mikan."he tenderly said.

"I love y-"Mikan stopped. Feeling a little nausea. She separated from Natsume, placing her hand on her mouth. She felt like vomiting. Something turned in her stomach.

"Mikan, why? What's wrong?"they looked at each other. His eyes, curiousity. Hers is surprise. She touched her belly. It can't be. She can't be...can she?

*some place inside the forest*

"Hotaru, will you stop it! It's their privacy!"ruka silently scolded Hotaru while taking pictures of Mikan and Natsume. She was also able to record some videos. Man, this girl is something! They've been hiding in the bushes since Mikan and Natsume got there and they've been listening for a while.

"Ruka if you don't stop, I'll take pictures of you too."he became silent. Clenched his teeth, how dare she blackmail him! This girl is really a one of a kind! He sighed in frustration. She stopped taking pictures. His forehead creased. What's up?

"H-hotaru?What happened? Is everything all right?"

"I envy them, Ruka. I envy Mikan."turned to him. She looked flushed. He gasped. The mighty Hotaru cried for the very first time with his very own eyes. He seemed stunned.

"Ngh. H-hotaru. Don't cry."he stuttered. Suddenly, her cheeks shone red.

"Ruka, will you be kind to give me what I want now?"her voice turned to seductive. His eyes widen. Her lips protruded, saying him to kiss her. His eyes widen more.

What could possibly be in Hotaru's mind?

We'll be back!..I mean I'll be back...I am so happy...

I would like to take this opportunity to tell my reviewers and readers to join 'Largest Otaku Group' in facebook also known as LOG..I recently joined it and have actually had fun with all those great and warm greetings from the members...Any member would totally be happy with them..I am inviting you all to join..we are aiming for about 11,000 members...

Well then, Jane everyone! (Don't worry, I'll be writing more and I'll make sure to be the best writer of all!)

Uhm...I still need votes if you guys want a Hotaru and Ruka pair up...I still had not received any votes...Oh, what will be the gender of Mikan and Natsume's kid? Boy or girl? Votes please.


	6. The Premonition

Uhm..I'm really sorry about this Irispetals..There is supposed to be a _ here you know but it wasn't quite appropriate to the situation so I suppose you have to wait for one more chapter. Gomene...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-The Premonition<p>

o.0 Mikan

"_Mikan, why? What's wrong?"they looked at each other. His eyes, curiousity. Hers is surprise. She touched her belly. It can't be. She can't be...can she?_

"_You're pregnant."the doctor bluntly announced when she decided to have a check-up. It was only a week after she and Natsume got together. After that she's been experiencing things like vomiting, nauseaness and other indications of what might she is having. And now she knew. Mikan dropped her jaw. Her eyes widen. How did this happen? She's not even ready for such things. In such a young age, she'll already be a mother. She looked at her belly and caressed it with tender. Her shock turned into excitement. She's going to have a baby. Her and Natsume. She suddenly thought of Natsume. What would be his reaction? Will he leave her? Is he going to be angry? What will she do?_

"Mikan?"a voice called behind her. It was Hotaru. She entered her room quietly. Mikan fumbled over the sheets. "Are you okay?"she smiled, got her feet up. Protectively, she wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Ano-Hotaru-chan. I'm-"she cut her off as she shook her head.

"Let me guess. You're pregnant." She silently nodded. "Have you told him yet?"

"No."she said sadly. Taking a glance at her abdomen.

"Well, I think you should tell him now."Mikan looked at her.

"What do you think he'll say?"her nervous question.

"What do you think he will say?"Hotaru counter-answered. She remain silent. Her face blank. _What do I think he will say? _She looked at Hotaru.

"I don't know, Hotaru."she said helplessly.

"Mikan. This is just a simple problem. All you've got to do is tell him."she got more serious. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why, Hotaru? Is there anything else?"

She was silent for a very long time. Mikan waited for an answer. "Your pregnancy can create a complication in Alice Academy, Mikan. The board will not approve of this. This can result to both your expulsion."

She gasped. She remember. This kind of issue will not be of the school's favour. This is bad. If the faculty knew about this, they'll have them expelled immediately. No. What about Natsume? What will happen to them. She glanced back at her.

"What shall I- "she felt an ache in her stomach. She groaned in pain. Hotaru, automatically, got up to her fast.

"Mikan, what's wrong?"

"I-I feel a-a pain in my s-stomach. Ahhhhh!"the pain got stronger and stronger. She clutched her abdomen tightly, hoping the pain would be gone but it become worse and worse until she couldn't no longer take it anymore.

"Mikan-chan!"was the last thing she heard before her consciousness went black.

o.0 Natsume

Magical. Was the word Natsume can describe what happened to him and Mikan a week ago. He didn't really believe in magic stuff even though they have powers but still, the word was more of an enchantress than abilities. Smiling like a total idiot, he realized all his worries and melancholy were all gone.

With Mikan, it's now just pure ecstasy and love. He shook his head. Slightly realizing how he suddenly got cheesy. It was different. Well, being in love really changes a person. He thought. In love. Yes. Now, he knew what happened to him. He was in love.

"What is happening to you?"he turned to see Ruka entered the room. "You've been grinning like a moron for half an hour now."

Natsume grimaced. "Have you been standing there for half an hour?"

"Well, obviously, yes. And all I can say is that you absolutely have lost your mind."he chuckled by the blonde's sarcasm. Ruka became serious. He did the same.

"You really love Mikan that much, don't you?"they looked at each other intently. No words are needed to be uttered. Ruka knew exactly what the answer is. Yes. He love her. He does and will ever. Nothing can ever stop him from loving her. He will do anything for her. Even taking his own life. He love her unconditionally, irrevocably. He can prove that all his life.

The door flew open. Hotaru appeared with full perspiration. "We have a problem!"

*At the faculty*

"Is this true?"Narumi reassured as he looked again at the images. Massive destruction. Wrecked buildings. Fire in every direction. Cries of different people. Could be the end of the world.

"I'm afraid it is. But we can't be so sure if this is really the cause."Narumi glanced back at the premonition. He shuddered as he looked at the ball.

The destruction of mankind all because of an unwanted child. But who must it be? How can this be possible? Just because of a child. The existence of mankind is in danger.

"What is the meaning of this?"Jiro-sensei emerged at the back. His eyes intently looking at the image.

"I presume you know what it means, sensei."Narumi firmly stated.

"Is this accurate?"

"Fortunately, no. It depends if that child has already been born."little hope can be found in the blonde's voice. Jiro looked at Narumi.

"Well, then, it is your job to find that child. It must be found as soon as possible. Narumi nodded. He will find it. No matter what.

* * *

><p>End of 'The premonition'...Thanks for all the support, guys!...Uhm, aspmprn11, because you requested for a HotaRuka story, I will be making one but I'll upload it in a different document cause others disagreed about it..But I don't like to disappoint my readers so. Don't worry cause it'll be just like a continuation of this.<p>

I know my stories are not that good especially when some of it are being rushed because I'm attending a review for college entrance exams so I'm not really focused in my stories. Thanks guys for bearing with me. That aside, So, one voted Nastume and Mikan's child to be a twin?...Who agrees? If a twin, is it 1 boy 1 girl or both girls, both boys. Voting's still up! I would suggest 1 boy and 1 girl has alradey been used too much, don't you think? But if you want it, then vote. Oh and I would like to advertise my new story..Gakuen Alice. Desires and Pure Pleasure. Please support it just like you support this story.

Oh and uhm..Pls read my story of Hinata and Ino. Yuri. The real thing. Enjoy reading. Minna, arigatou!


	7. The good news

Chapter 7- The good news

o.0 Hotaru

"Mikan-chan!"she called but Mikan already collapsed. She called for help. Iinchou came at the door.

"What happened?"she asked in distress. The blond glanced at Mikan's lying body.

"I'll explain later. Let's get her to the clinic."he obliged. They rushed Mikan to the clinic. There were only few people inside. "Why'd you came, Iinchou?"she asked straight forward. Iinchou began to fiddle his fingers. What is happening?

"It's Otonashi-san. She saw something. It was one of the most horrible premonition I have ever seen. She began acting weird a few minutes before she had the vision. I went straight to Mikan and you to tell you both about this. We've got to do something. We have to keep this from the board."

Hotaru inhaled deeply after hearing it. She looked at Iinchou straight in the eyes. "I want to see it."she commanded. Iinchou nodded immediately. Hotaru looked at Mikan then at the window. She sighed. _How many problems do we have to face?_

o.0 Mikan

She's hearing whispers. Slowly, she opened her eyes. A pair of crimson eyes greeted her.

"Mikan, how are you feeling?" Natsume's worry-filled eyes looked straight into hers. She tilted her head slowly. Her vision gradually begins to clear. She identified she was on a clinic or at the hospital room with all the drugs and medicine scent all around the room.

"What am I doing here?"she asked.

"You passed out earlier, Mikan. Didn't you remember?"Hotaru's voice came out of nowhere.

"I'm glad you're okay. Are you hurt? Do you need something?"was Natsume's questions. She touched his cheek and shook her head continuously. She sweetly smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm totally fine. You don't have to worry."she assured him. He smiled but not reaching his eyes. She caressed his face more, doesn't seem to mind the people looking at them. Their gaze locked. A connection like no other. His face an inch apart. She crossed that distance and captured his lips into a longing kiss. God, how she missed him. His touch. His kiss.

They remained like that for minutes not caring about the people around them. She missed him so. Although it was only a day they separated yet it felt like years. She fekt his warm hands around her nape. The kiss was just beginning to deepen when they heard someone coughed.

"I hate to break this but there is a more serious matter we have to talk about."Hotaru interrupted. The three exchange glances. Hotaru deeply sighed. "But first, Mikan. You have anything to saqy to him?"

Natsume's eyebrows creased. "What's this about?"he turned to her. "Are you sick?"she shook her head in a fast pace.

"No. I'm not. It's actually the opposite." she touched her belly. His gaze followed her hand. "I'm pregnant, Natsume. We're going to have a baby." His gaze turned to her. She bit her lips. He was in shock for a minute but a smile drew across his face later. She was stunned when tears formed his eyes.

"Is this true?"he looked at Hotaru. She answered with a nod. He turned to her.

"You're not mad?"she asked. He shook his head.

"No. Why would I be? I mean That is one of the greatest gift anyone could ever give me. Thank you." He embraced her tightly. She cried with happiness.

"Okay,uhmm. I hate intervene, again but I need to tell you something. And this is serious."Natsume and Mikan looked at Hotaru with curiousity. The door opened. Otonashi emerged from the door. "Otonashi-san saw something. And it involves the two of you."

"What's this about, Hotaru?"she asked while trying to get up. Natsume helped her.

"Otonashi-san."Hotaru placed a gadget in her head. She remembered that, it was the same gadget they used to know her grandpa's condition. White screen formed at the walls. Later, images filled it. Gasps and shock soon filled the place. Images of destruction, the stop of advancement, the spread of horror. Fires all over the place, in every part of the world. It was the most terrifying event she had ever seen and fear crept up her spine.

"What are these things?"she managed to choke out as soon as the images vanished.

"These are the things that will take place after the creation of a child with cogent power. |This will destroy the mankind."Hotaru announced.

"Wait. What does that have to do with us?"she asked wide-eyed.

Hotaru didn't answer right away. "We fear that the child in the images..."

"...is our child, Mikan."Natsume continued in a low voice. She became stunned, speechless. She stared blank at the wall.

_This can't be true...I t can't be._

o.0 Narumi

"Fire."he mumbled. _Fire was the child's main power. Just like Natsume._ He stopped. _Natsume. Is there a possibility that the child is Natsume? _He shook his head. _?Don't jump to conclusions. There is a little possibility that it could be Natsume. Few days past and he's been noticing that there's something different about him now. He now seldom cut class. He doesn't create trouble are even no reports of him escaping._

_What Natsume have now, _he thought, _is showing good 's one of the reasons why Natsume has less chance to be that kid. Still, he has a clue. Fire and the unbelievable strength of it. Now, who could possibly create a child with such power?_

o.0 Normal POV

Mikan and Natsume lain on the bed and stared at the ceiling of the latter's room. Holding each other's hand, they lay there silently. They stared at the blank ceiling. Both minds are wondering. Suddenly, Mikan feeling a bit sensual. She's been like that after knowing she's pregnant. Every minute, she always feel excited. Feel horny. She squeezed into Natsume, caressed his chest with her fingers. She heard Natsume groaned. She chuckled. She touched his nipples under his t-shirt. It got hardened. She could feel her going wet. Her fingers pinching his hardened nipples was later stopped. He then sucked it one by one. She got totally aroused by the sight. He kissed her lips when he was finished with her fingers. Her hands started to roam around his body. His hands went inside her oversized t-shirt and started twitching her nipples. She moaned. Then, hands switched to lips. Encircling his tongue on her nipples, his hands rubbed her inner thighs. She rocked her body as he grind his hands into her core.

"Mmm..Natsume..It feels good..Oh. Ah, ah."his other hand stopped working to reach her hand. He aimed it at his manhood. She can feel it erecting in her touch. She gasped. It was the first time she ever touched Natsume there. She did what she knew would please him. Later, they were already panting.

Impatiently, Natsume undressed them. He groped her breasts hard and kneaded it faster. She groaned.

"Natsume...Ah."

"Oh..Mikan."she grabbed him. He screamed as the heat of her hamds touched his. She rubbed him faster and the faster she gets the more moans Natsume make. She's getting wetter and wetter any second. She gasped when she felt a finger inserted her. She bit her lip, not letting go of Natsume. She went faster and so is his finger. He added another. She can't believe what was happening it felt like heaven. They moaned like crazy.

"Oh. Oohh...ahh."she cried. "Natsume, I'm cumming..!"

"Me too...! Wait for me...Aaahhh!"they came but their hands are still where they are. She became hard again. She moved on top of Natsume, who is still panting from his orgasm. Without waiting, she snatched his fingers away and inserted herself to him in just a snap. It was a little tight but with the help of their pre-cum, it became easier. Natsume became hard again. She grinned and started moving around his hips.

". Ah."Natsume groaned. "Mikan, you're so...sexy right now."she became aroused. She thrusted faster. They began to pant. Heat rose in their bodies.

"Hmmm...Oh my god! Oh. This feels good. I can't go any faster."she screamed. Natsume and she exchange positions. Natsume on top and she below. Natsume thrusted deeper and harder. Mikan crumpled the sheets of her bed. She knew she was near. She moaned even harder. "Natsume, I-I I'm cumming! Ahhhhh..."both reached the peak. Tired, they lay in the bed. Panting and filled with sweat, she cuddled into Natsume whose eyes now closed. There, even without words, their actions tell them what they really feel. Combined as one, Mikan and Natsume vowed their love for each other in eternity.

There you go, Irispetals..I hoped you loved it..I apologize if it's not that good, I'm not really used to write smut..Readers, i hoped you enjoyed it..votes are still in...


	8. Hand-in-hand, Heart to heart,

AFTER A CENTURY…

I'm really sorry you guys…I haven't written fanfics for almost three months..busy busy busy..I had exams, college applications..you know.

Enjoy.

Chapter 8-Hand-in-hand, Heart to heart, Soul to soul, We are one.

o.0 Narumi

"Good morning, class!" I greeted as I entered the room. The class turned glum. I just smiled widely, not giving clue about the premonition the faculty saw. Until now, there are still no hints whoever that is. He's scared of what the world might turn out if this will not be stopped. The world may end. If not, this may lead to war. Not of just one, but by many countries. He looked at his students, roaming the room. He became alarmed, he noticed two was missing. The other one wasn't surprising but the other one. Again?

"Imai."he called. Hotaru stood up. "Where is Mikan?"

"She overslept."she bluntly answered. My forehead crease but returned to normal later on. It wasn't really surprising when it comes to Mikan but she's the kind of girl that wouldn't miss a class. In fact, she already missed three classes this week. Where is she really?

o.0 Mikan

She woke up in bed to found out that Natsume was nowhere in sight. She panicked and got out of bed that instant. Wore Natsume's t-shirt that reached her knees to hide her nakedness. She roamed the room. His room was like a suite. As expected with the student that have the highest star ranking. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat. She noticed she was always hungry every second of the day. Of course, because of pregnancy. Natsume would always tease her that if she eats too much then she'll turn into a pig but then, they both wanted the baby to be healthy. She smiled. Their relationship suddenly changed Natsume. She can see his care for her whenever she feels pain or tireness. He always buys fruits and food that she feels like eating. Because of this, she knew he would be a father that can be proud of and even with her gone, her baby would be protected. She took a bite of the pear she saw at the fridge and got out of the kitchen. Her eyes searching for Natsume. _Where could he be?_

She noticed the door to the terrace. She smiled. She remembered, Natsume liked to go there and climb to the roof to think for things for awhile.

He is maybe bothered about the premonition. Even she, was scared to even think that their child can do such thing. It haunted her every night. One time, she woke up after having a frightful nightmare. Her and Natsume in a room, filled with blood. Screams and shouts everywhere. It was terrifying. She don't know what to do. She just hope that that nightmares wouldn't turn to reality.

She opened the door. Natsume turned to look at her eye.

"Hey."she stood beside him.

"Hey."he greeted back. I stared at him. His face is filled with worry, curiousness, frustration.

"Are you okay? You seem troubled."I observed, caressing his face. He touched my hand and kissed it lightly. He smiled and looked at her dearly. She closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead. _What's this about?_

"Natsume."my voice with worry. "Is this about the premonition?"I started. He broke off, rested his hands above the baluster. They were silent for a moment. She looked at the view. It was a pretty good view. She can see the Grand Central. The different buildings. It was breathtaking.

"Mikan, let's run away."he broke off the silence. I looked at him, forehead creased. "Let's get out of here. Free. Live our life normal."he matched her glance with persuasion.

I sighed. "I'd love to, Natsume. I want to but-"

"But?"

"Even if we run away, they'll find a way to find us. To find you. Natsume, the government will find you."

"I don't care. We'll escape. We'll run. Anywhere. I don't care. As long as I'm with you. With the baby. Mikan. I just want you both to be safe. "his voice seem tired.

"And we will be, Natsume. With you. Here. Because I know you'll always be there. Because I know our friends won't leave us. We will be safe, Natsume. All of us."I looked at him entirely. He seemed hurting, he looked away.

"Natsume. Please. I don't want to leave our friends. I love you. You know that. But, I can't leave."I looked at him. He looked indecisive. "Natsume, Please."I pleaded. He seemed to be moved. Sighing deeply, he said, "Fine. But when worst comes to worst, we will leave this place. No matter what."he declared. She nodded. She knew she can't change his decision. She knew Natsume.

He encircled his arms around her. "I love you."he whispered. She hugged him back.

Closing her eyes, she replied with so much emotion,"I love you too."She does. She'll prove that forever.

o.0 Normal

They maintained like that in each other's arms. Until Mikan broke the ice, feeling a little hungry. Her stomach churned. She heard Natsume chuckled. Her cheeks redden.

"I guess my wife's hungry."he said, separating from her.

Her eyes widen. "What did you say?"he looked at her intently.

"I love you, Mikan. And I won't let anyone steal you from me. You're mine. My wife. Not in matrimony but in my heart and soul."he gave a peck on her lips. "You wouldn't mind if I call you wife, would you?"

"N-No. No. I love it."she smiled at him. "I'll make breakfast."she headed to the kitchen. Leaving Natsume, his smile erased. Mind wandering, he looked at the sky, hoping that this will turn out well for all of them.

o.0 Ruka

He looked at the chair beside him. It was empty. Natsume. He's with Mikan. He sighed. He pity those two. After learning that their child maybe the destroyer is such tragic. As Natsume's friend, he need to find out who that is. For Natsume and Mikan's sake. But for that to happen. He needs the help of one person.

"Imai."Narumi-sensei called out. Hotaru stood up.

_Gah! Hotaru's been avoiding me. Ever since that incident in the forest. Well, it's not my fault, is it?_

_Is it?.._

that's it for now..sorry for being short..it was just rushed..those who are waiting for hotaruxruka story...I'm very sorry for keeping you so long maybe I can post it tomorrow..I'm still writing it.. I wrote four stories including this chapter so, it was so busy..


	9. Excuses, Regrets and Threats

Ok, so I'm back after a few months and I do apologize for that...Thank God for the Pride and Prejudice movie that I found myself crawling back in my stories. Feeling too giddy because of bloody Matthew Macfadyen, a man with a few words as I describe him in the film, was amazing and so I thought that I want one of my characters like that..Not in here, of course. who would he be? In my other stories..rather. Well, I kind of sort of ran out of ideas but I tried to write to cope up with my loss these past months..so, I really do hope that this will cover it..Have fun..

Chapter 9 – Excuses, Regrets and Threats

o.0 Mikan

I slouched in a pout as I look myself in the mirror; a huge belly covered half the reflection. It was getting bigger and was also a big problem covering up for classes. It's been a week since I've been to class and I'm been missing a lot and getting snobby, too insecure and too obnoxious as well. I'm kind of disappointed with myself. Now that my stomach's getting bigger, my problem's getting worse and everyone's thinking about me but still I greet them with my bad attitude. I just found out that because of this, I hate pregnancy. Not only it makes you ugly, it also makes you mean and rude and so arrogant.

Still, I am so glad that Natsume is always there for me. A corner of my lips lifted involuntarily when I remembered how he always teases me when I get pouty.

"You look absolutely cute and sexy right now."he would always say even if I weigh a ton. I sighed.

I just hope we'll get through this. Everyone has put an effort to keep this secret and I thank them for that. I hope this'll all go too well.

o.0 Natsume

I stood still, waiting for Iinchou and Imai to meet me and say what they have to say. I was startled this morning and was surprised to see them both approach me, which they don't usually do, but my expressions changed when they said that issue has Mikan and my child involved in it. My heart burned, little by little, my hope fades away that we would escape from this. I blame myself for that. If I have been in control of my feelings then Mikan wouldn't be in this situation. I am all to blame.

"Base on the expression in your face right now, I can see that you have colossal regrets as well."Imai suddenly declared. I tried to hide my gasp but Imai was too clever not to notice.

"What do you mean by 'as well'?"I didn't seem to mind the confirmation look in her face.

"Mikan wouldn't want me tell this to you but I know that you already knew it."

"Just spit it out, Imai."

"Mikan's troubled too, you know. And it's not because she's in danger but your child is. And she has her regrets. She also wants to get out but you clearly know how her stubbornness is, pretty huge as yours."

I made no reply. I knew what she meant. Family and friends were the only ones important to her and she is too eager to take care of it.

"What do we need to discuss?"I said a few seconds after Iinchou came at the door.

He straightened up. I didn't know how bad it was but when he uttered those three words, I stopped breathing. "The board knows." I clenched my fists.

"What are we going to do?"I tried to utter. "And what do they know?"

"Same as in Otonashi-san's premonition. They know about the child and they know its capabilities. This is big and we need to have a plan and a team to solve this."Iinchou suggested.

"How? How are we going to solve this?"little panic was visible in my voice. Those were the first questions that are asked first.

"We need to consult someone."Hotaru suddenly said.

I looked at her. "Who?"she paused for a minute and then looked at me straight.

"Narumi."

o.0 Narumi

_Something's up. _I looked around while walking through the corridors, examining closely the place. There's definitely something up. I've been noticing things going on around the same people I've been watching closely. And Mikan's not herself anymore. She's not lively these past few days and everyone's seems to be in her side all the time especially Natsume. _Something's not right._

Not just the thing that I can't still find the killer child but I don't have any clues and now the board is going insane with this issue on the loose and now all I can do is look for some clues. This is not good.

"Aaaaahhhh!"my head turned where the sound came from. I ran fast to the sound and found myself running to the room of the girl I never imagined I could be seeing in such a state.

"Aaaahhhh!.."she screamed, her hands in her belly that I never imagined it would be. She shrieked with pain. Blood gushing from her insides, I stood, stunned.

"H-Help..."

"It's you."I cried.

"S-Sensei."

"What happened?!"Natsume came in. "Hotaru!Iinchou!Ruka!"he shouted. The three came.

"O-oh no."ruka stuttered.

"I'll carry her. Take care of the blood."Natsume came into a panic. Everyone moved while I stood still, just staring. I never knew this would happen. How could I be so stupid? No clues yet what I 'm looking for is just in front of me and I was blind. Now I don't know what to do. The horrible images came in my mind.

She looked at me. The images vanished. My heart stopped beating. My anger subsided. Confusions and guilt faded. My heart turned soft. I uttered the name of the girl I now looked straiht in her eyes.

"Mikan."

Done...I'm sorry, guys.I know this is bad...I'm running out of ideas...Help me..please...send me a message on how you want the story to run..I know that I don't really deserve it..but I hope I'll get your reviews..good or bad..Thanks for bearing with me...And I thank the readers that is still following me and making my stories be a favourite...Please don't hate me.. Enjoy.:)


	10. The confrontation and Formation of

G'day, everybody!...or G'eve..anyway, I'm back...the weeks were busy..I know..Finals..and now, three more days and it's practice for graduation..My mind can now be clear of pressure and matters to be done..I now can write. VOILA!

It's a wonder I still have an idea for this story..Well, anyway..I'm yammering..Here you go.

I've been busy guys, gomene...besides i've been busy watching FRIENDS 1-10...anyway, I hope you all will still read my stories. Don't abandon me guys..chos!

Chapter 10 – The Confrontation and Formation of Alliance

o.0 Natsume

"TALK." I needed not to turn around to know who it was. I knew it, right then and there that he would come and I am ready enough for whatever reason he's here.

"What do you need to know?"I said still, without turning to face him, instead I stared at the face of my love, her face not visible of pain or worry. As I caress her face with my eyes, she looked peaceful despite of the bruises in some parts of her body. I clenched my fists as soon as I had my sight on the purple-ish things in her arms.

"When did this start?"he questioned me frankly.

"I don't know. It feels like it was only yesterday."my eyes still on her.

"Do you know how will this indecency affect the board?"

"Indecency?"

"It's against the rules."

"Of what? The school? Aren't the board used to it. I always break the rules."

"But this is outrageous. You went too far."

"What, exactly, is outrageous, Narumi?"

"You know well what I'm talking about."his voice was demanding. I turned to look at the man who needed some answers. By the look on his face, I know that he wanted me to answer him right away.

"I love her, Narumi, with all my soul, more than my life. I'll do anything to protect her and my child."I stated with pride and defence.

He looked appalled. "You say that as if it's right."

"It is."

"And are you aware of the dangers your offspring will create once he is born?"

"I'd say no because there aren't and there won't be."

"You're not thinking this through."

"What is there to think through? It is my child!"My blood rushed to my head.

"But you're not yet ready. Both of you. The board will be furious. This has never happened in our history. This will create war."

"It won't."I deeply replied.

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know."

"I will not tolerate this!"his face distorted. My temperature rose. I could feel my stare burning.

"I didn't ask you to."my voice hard. Our eyes met, competing. Challenging each other, his gaze not lowering. A fire started to flicker in my hand but vanished when a soft hand touched it. I turned to look at her eyes.

"Mikan?" I kneeled down to inquire what was wrong. "Are you alright?"

She slowly nodded, touched my cheek and smiled. She then turned her gaze to him. A smile rose upon her face.

"S-Sensei.."her voice hoarsed.

I hear him gulped. "Uhm. H-how are you?" his steps nearing.

"I'll be right outside."I retreated back. Giving them some space, I left the room.

o.0 Narumi

"UHM. H-how are you?"I stepped towards her. I barely saw the lively Mikan. The Mikan in front of me was weak, vulnerable and probably scared. Yet, she looked happy for being pregnant. For a minute there, I felt happy for her too. Her eyes, I observed, is full of love and contentment.

"Now that you're here, enlightened. I feel better."she tried to smile despite the tiredness in her face. I remained silent. As seconds passed, tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I disappointed you."she started to sob. My heart melted. Emotions came over.

"No. Don't be. I- I'm not disappointed. I'm just-"I took a deep breath. "worried."

"Really?"she smiled between her sobs.

"Really."I wiped her tears using the back of my hand. "Now rest, okay. Take care of the baby."

"I will."

"Okay. Take care."I looked at her and kissed her on the forehead one last time. I knew that she won't be sad. She wasn't. As long as he's there, with her.

I remained silent as the door closed. I didn't speak until a figure came to me. I knew who it was. I didn't have to look at him. It isn't what he needed.

"How can I help?" But this would.

o.0 Natsume

"Hotaru."her expressionless face greeted me, along with Ruka, Otonashi and Iinchou. All of their faces change as Narumi came up behind me.

"He's here to help."

Hotaru nodded. "There's been a miscalculation of days, weeks and months. Mikan is only 5 months pregnant but her child grows twice day by day. I think it will only be a matter of time before Mikan gives birth."

"That can't be. That means it's only a matter of time before the premoniti-."Narumi stopped. Everyone, except me, turned to look at him. "..."

"Yes. That's right." Hotaru replied.

"It's not 100% accurate." Was my defense. "There's time. Let's stop wasting our time and plan on how are we going to hide this problem."

"It's too late. If what you're saying about how fast the baby is growing, Mikan could give birth anytime now. We cannot anymore hide this. What we need is preventing the damage this child will cause to the world."

"This premonition is just a probability."I stood on my ground.

"A probability we cannot ignore, even if there is only 0.01% probability."

"Let's stop arguing and face the problem. The two of you have a point but let us first be rational. As of now, what we can only do is find a place for Mikan to give birth to where the board won't have a chance to find out. Besides, the child in the premonition is years older. We still have time. The thing that we have to be careful is the board. Narumi-sensei, we need your help in this."

He nodded. "I'll get as any information as i can and do all I have to hide this from them."

"Okay,"Hotaru continued. "We will do anything we can to know what we have to do about the premonition. Natsume, keep Mikan safe. Don't make her worry about this. Now, it's not much but we have to think the solutions we can come up with through. We'll meet again to prepare this war."

Silence came over.

"Goddammit!"I cursed after a while. No one spoke a word. Ruka stared at Hotaru. The others just looked across the floor.

"For what it's worth, I'll forever be on your side till the day I die."Narumi focused his eyes into space. "There is no doubt; a war will face our way."

_How about it? Do you like it?..Thanks for still supporting.. _


	11. Hidden

Chapter 11 – Hidden

0.o Ruka

I followed Hotaru as she left the room. I noticed her having deep thoughts as Natsume and Narumi look for solutions. From the look on her face, it seems that she has an answer but it's also not an easy option. I looked at everyone's faces then across the room. I can sense negative vibes roaming all over the place. Everyone knows that one of these days, a war can start.

And after a few days, we might all be dead.

Natsume, Iinchou and Narumi-sensei were the ones left in the room. I saw Narumi whispering to Iinchou that looks like a job for him to do. The others left. Iinchou followed but took the other direction.

I felt bad for them and for Mikan. I know this wasn't the life they were expecting. They're supposed to be happy. They're supposed to be together. This child is supposed to grow to a world where he or she is welcome but instead, after his birth might be the end of the world.

I breathed heavily. I just hope there might still be another way for this.

o.0 Narumi

"Go back. Return to your room. I'll talk to the nurse about this. Iinchou has made his illusions greater but this won't do. If everything returns to normal, transfer her to a safe room. I'll keep this hidden."I was convincing myself more than I was convincing Natsume. I am a man of my principles but I care for Mikan than anyone else. She gave hope for this school. A second chance.

Natsume didn't budge. I left the room. With the door on my back and for the first time, I'm lost. I closed my eyes for a while. I need to be brave. I need to face this. I made my decision.

I opened the door of the infirmary. The nurse was just tending Mikan when she saw me. In a swift, I worked my charm. One down, a ton to go.

Before I left the room, I looked at her one last time. I felt a pain in my chest.

For her, Narumi. Do this for her.

"Narumi."I looked back and saw Noda-san, his face serious. "We are having a meeting. We need everyone now." I nodded, feeling myself returning to normal.

All heads turned to us when we got into the room. All the teachers were there even with the staff. I could feel my body trembling. With everyone in here, I can tell that this is something serious.

"Narumi, Noda-san, settle down. We have an issue at hand."Jiro welcomed us. He was the only one standing.

"What's this about?"I acted innocently.

"I'll get straight to the point. Reo's coming,"

That dropped like a bombshell. Blatant noises started and filled the air.

"Settle down. There's more." It became quiet. "As of now, we don't know anything about the child in the premonition. Narumi, what information do you have for us?"All heads turned to me. I tried to calm down.

_I can do this. I can do this._

I took a deep breath before I started talking. "I regret to inform you that I haven't received any news regarding about that matter. Even though, I also observe myself, I still have no clue of whosoever this child is."

Jiro's hand snapped. I think I saw the bones in his hand cracking. His eyes snared like a snake watching its prey. I showed no fear. I stood my ground.

"It's been a week, Narumi. What have you been doing?"his voice was hard.

"It's not that easy, Jiro. I need to be careful about this. One move, others may found out about this."

"That's not a reason."

"Yes, it is. This is confidential. Others knowing this might jeopardize this."

_I don't know…how about it? Thanks guys…hope to hear from you soon.._


End file.
